


Comfort Zone

by Sparesmom



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-05
Updated: 2004-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparesmom/pseuds/Sparesmom
Summary: Danny and CJ take a much needed break from work





	Comfort Zone

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

**Comfort Zone**

**by:** CJ Clanton

**Character(s):** CJ Cregg  & Danny Concannon  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny   
**Category(s):** Romance   
**Rating:** Let's call it ADULT just to be safe  
**Summary:** Danny and CJ take a much needed break from work  
**Author's Note:** This is just my own little A.U. where CJ  & Danny get together occasionally despite their jobs. I hope you like it. 

CJ was juggling the slippery file folders that wouldn't fit in her briefcase as she stepped off the elevator in front of her apartment. She stopped suddenly when she realized that her door was slightly ajar and a vaguely familiar scent hung faintly in the hallway. She breathed deeply trying to identify the sweet, perfumy...no, not perfume she amended to herself. It smelled of lemons and Bay rum and something distinctly masculine. Suddenly it all clicked into place and a wide smile graced her tired face as she pushed open the door. Danny stood by the mantel lighting candles with his back to her until her papers slid to the floor with a sibilant rustle. 

"How did you know?" She asked. 

"I didn't hear the bubbles." Her face was a question mark so he explained. "Your voice makes me think of champagne in a glass, rich and bubbly and full of promises. This morning on the phone there were no bubbles in your voice so I called back and convinced Carol to let me borrow your spare key. She has high hopes for us you know." He lifted the coat from her shoulders and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "So how was your day, Dear?" 

"Please, Danny I don't want to talk about work. I don't even want to think about work. You're sure no one but Carol knows you're here?" 

"Carol doesn't even know. I told her I was just going to sneak in and leave you a hot dinner and a note. I even called her from my cell phone a couple of hours ago and said I was leaving and I would give her the key back tomorrow." He smiled at his own cleverness. 

"Danny, just because Carol can't spell devious doesn't mean she can't see it when it's happening. No wonder she had such a sneaky grin on her face when I left tonight. Believe me, Carol knows that you are here now." She stopped speaking as his hands found the tight muscles of her neck and began to knead them lightly but she twisted out of his grasp when he tried to unbutton her blouse. "Danny I think you know how I feel about you but I am just too tired for sex tonight." 

"Trust me." He whispered, leading her into the bedroom. The bed was turned down, with a thick towel laid across the sheets and she looked questioningly at Danny. "Just trust me." He whispered again and so she surrendered, letting him undress her and lead her to the welcoming bed. He urged her onto her stomach and knelt beside her, warming some lavender oil in his hands. As he spread the warm oil across her skin her groans of appreciation led him to seek out every knot until her muscles gave like water at his touch. 

"Danny." She whispered. "I don't think I'm too tired for sex anymore." 

Danny slipped off his clothes and curled himself against her back, rubbing her skin with long smooth strokes as she twisted in his arms and reached for him but he moved away from her magic, oh-so-dangerous fingers. 

"Let me do this for you." He murmured in her hair, turning her on her back and laying his body over hers. He traced his hands up and down her sides very slowly as he kissed her fingertips, his lips tracing a gentle path down her body. His movements deliberate, he traveled the long expanse of her skin, nipping and licking at every sensitive place. CJ was caught in that drowsy place between sleep and waking, where there was no thought, only feeling. When Danny finally parted her legs and touched her center she thought she would die of rapture. He pleasured her with long, indulgent licks and soft kisses until her orgasm washed over her like warm bathwater. This was not the fireworks and cannon's roar they had shared in the past, this was socks fresh from the dryer and toast with grape jelly and every comfortable pleasant thing she knew. As she floated back down to earth Danny wrapped her in his arms and spooned up against her back. She could feel him, semi-aroused, tucked firmly against her butt and she wiggled her body suggestively, offering him the same pleasure he had given her but he stopped her with a tender hand on her hip. 

"Sleep now." He whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up." 


End file.
